Book of Life
by Sachiya
Summary: Something happened between Aurora and Hiei, and its something he doesn't want to talk about. Not now. Not ever. She on the other hand, just wants answers. When her nightmare of a life gets revealed, will the gang be able to help her? Or is she the key to the enemies plan? R&R! Warning: Rape involved.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora smiled as she walked through the forest of tall trees, arms carrying an assortment of different things. The wind blew gently as she made her way to her favorite spot. "Such a beautiful day." she told herself as she found her way to her destination, sitting down a full plastic bag that occupied one arm. A light scent of pine and sap hit her nose and she sighed with adoration. She loved this, this beautiful creation, this smell, just everything.

Her small frame bent down and sat down what she carried in her other arm. Books. She brought two with her today, but normally she would have three or four. She loved reading and enjoying the quiet escape that they allowed her. Her attention went to the plastic bag and she dug in, pulling out a tub of Chocolate Peanut Butter Ice Cream. Smiling to herself, her next actions weren't typical of just a normal person. Aurora took that tub, walked a few feet forward and sat it on the ground.

"I brought a new kind today." she looked up and smiled, seeming to talk to no one in general. "I hope you like it, it's my favorite actually." She took a few steps backwards and waited.

Not surprising to her, she blinked and it was gone. Now that she felt amused that it disappeared, she walked over and grabbed her books and pulled out another tub of Ice Cream. This time though, it was a smaller version and she pulled out two spoons. "Oh shoot." she pouted, not believing she forgot the most important part.

Instantly a man appeared before her and she smiled with joy. "Sorry about that Hiei." she told him, holding out the spoon to him. He still had that scowl on his face as he snatched it out of her hand.

"Hn." He disappeared.

That was the first time he had shown himself in this past month to her since that day. She was becoming quite fond of the man that was about her height with such gravity defying black hair. Actually seeing him again was a nice change.

Aurora went and sat down by the large tree she normally laid against. This was her routine for the past month and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She popped open the lid to her desert and placed the spoon into it, scooping some up and placing the cold flavor into her mouth. "My goodness this taste good." she swallowed and looked up. "Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am." she told Hiei, who of course never replied back.

That was normal though and she didn't mind. She owed him her life so she wasn't going to be picky.

Giving her attention over to her books, she opened one and began her first journey of the day.

Many hours passed, the sun was already starting to set as Aurora was sleeping against the large tree. Ice Cream container empty already put away and tucked away in the bag of hers, one book finished and the other half way done as it lay open against her stomach. Her long brown hair curled more and more from the humidity throughout the day, lightly covered some of her face. The wind blew softly against her causing chills to run through her body. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching as she did so.

The wind blew again, a bit harder this time and Aurora woke up enough to realize what time it was. Luckily her tight jeans and T-shirt kept her warm, but that's not what caused worry and fear to cross her features. She jolted up and quickly grabbed her books and the plastic bag. "Damnit! I'm late! No no no!" she almost sounded as if she was crying. This wasn't a good scenario at all! This was horrible and she couldn't control her outcome for the rest of the evening. Aurora took off as fast as she could, hoping, no praying that she wasn't too late.

What she didn't realize was that those crimson eyes watched from the shadows as she took off.

Aurora made it back home and quickly climbed through the window of her bedroom. She jumped in, throwing her books onto the bed and shutting the window behind her. Her heart pounded, she breathed heavily.

_'Please, please, please don't be home yet!'_ she prayed in her thoughts. It was now pitch black outside and in her room as well. Walking over to her bedroom door, she quietly turned the knob... she just had to check... if only...

Slam! Aurora got the wind knocked out of her as she was slammed into the door from behind. She would have instantly fallen to her knees if it weren't for the large body pressed up against her. She felt so small and so weak compared to the huge muscle holding her up.

"Where the HELL have you been!" a dark voice growled. "Do you even know what time it is!" he snapped, pulling her back and slamming her again against the door. She cried out in pain as her chest area had taken most of the blow, which were a nice size, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Please! Don't! I was just out reading! I promise! I lost track of time and fell asleep!" she cried, pleading for him to stop.

"I don't believe you!" he growled again, turning her around and pressing himself against her once more, but this time grabbing her sore breasts and handling them roughly. His mouth found her neck as he started biting at the lower part of it, taking in her scent as well. As his mouth opened so close to her nose, she now got a huge whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"Jack! Just... leave me alone!" she cried. Even after all these years, she still refused to play the victim. She had to make sure she was not going to fall into a pattern of the same thing as they did.

"You were with another man, weren't you!" he growled into her neck. "That's why you don't want me! DAMN GIRL! You'll pay for that!" he pulled back and smacked her across the face, hard, as she cried.

"I never have wanted you!" she spat at him.

"Shut the HELL UP!" he yelled, pulling on her long brown hair and throwing her across the room. Her ribs made contact with her bed post and she cried out in pain. "I'm going to make you scream my name!" he laughed horribly, as he made his way towards her, removing his pants one button at a time.

Aurora slowly made her way through the forest of trees again, this time with only a plastic bag. No books. She wore a long sun dress, dark blue with green lace around the waist. And even though it was on the warm side today, she wore a light long sleeved green sweater over it. She didn't feel too good as she winched in pain from walking and breathing. Damn Jack, he was such a bastard.

Finally making it to her spot, she still seemed to take in the scent and it helped calm her nerves. "Hey Hiei." she tried not to whisper. Stabbing pain going through her lungs and ribs. This time though, she was surprised as Hiei jumped down and stood before her. A small smile formed on her lips as she was eye level and she slowly pulled out the Ice Cream and held it out to him with a spoon. "Sorry it's smaller than what I normally get for you. My step dad ran off with all my money so I couldn't get the normal size. Luckily, a friend of mine works there so she got me this." It hurt to hold it up, and normally he didn't waste any time, but he didn't move. Just stared. "Is something wrong?" she asked him, curious.

"Hn. Your hurt." he stated, keeping a straight face, arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh, that? haha. Nah, just a little sore. See, I did a new workout routine last night. Kicked my ass and then some." she told him. "You want this?" she still held it out for him.

"Hn." he snatched the carton from her hands and glared. "I'm not an idiot. You can barely stand."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't." he stated bluntly.

"Exactly. So let's just not talk about it, alright?" she smiled at him, then very, very slowly made it to a sitting position. Pain ran through her entire body as she did so, but standing took so much effort. She just needed a few minutes of rest.

"Hn." Hiei didn't understand this woman. She wasn't afraid of him, apparently afraid of something else, and a victim of some kind, yet she didn't play the part. Ahh, hell who cares, he got his Ice Cream. That's when Hiei disappeared and jumped back into the trees to enjoy his treat.

Aurora carefully took deep breaths as she sat, sharp pain stabbing at her ribs. Her legs hurt, her hips hurt worse, especially after Jack had gotten to her and had his way. Damn that man and his sick desires. She thought she had finally escaped, but she guessed that was never going to happen.

A little while passed and Aurora still sat there, relaxing, or in all reality not able to get up just yet due to pain. She still cursed Jack's name as it was a constant reminder of what he did on a regular basis. She wished she had brought a book to read so that she could at least get lost in her mind. She had forgotten as it took most of her strength to just get here.

Snap.

Aurora jerked her head and looked in the direction that a twig had snapped. Who the heck could be out here? She knew it wouldn't have been Hiei. She only waited to see who would appear, trying to ignore the fear rising in her gut. She couldn't really move too fast, she would only hope that Hiei would not be too far off away and that he was in a saving mood.

A tall, red headed man appeared before her and she took in his green eyes.

"Shuichi?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Annie?" he asked back, equally as shocked. He ran over to her and bent down, cupping her cheek gently as he noticed she was hurt. "Are you alright? What happened! What are you doing out here?" He studied her big brown eyes and waited for an answer.

"Oh Shuichi!" she cried as a few tears fell, her wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad it's you! I haven't seen you in so long!" she cried. He just held her for a moment and allowed her to calm herself.

As soon as she calmed down he pulled back slightly and studied her eyes once again. "You going to tell me what you're doing out here?"

"I come out here to relax. I kind of got winded so I sat down to take a break." she explained, leaving out the Hiei part. She didn't know they knew each other, and knew that Hiei was... different. Her fingers wiped the tears from her cheeks and she sniffed.

"What happened to you? Your hurt badly..."

"I'm fine, really." she told him, ignoring the horrible amount of pain she was in and slowly stood to her feet. He followed suit but still kept his distance close to her. She didn't look too good as she instantly became light headed and dizzy. "I'm... f-fine..." she whispered as he watched her eyes roll behind her head and she fell forward, passed out. Kurama caught her of course, worried as ever. What had happened to her?

"Annie?" he whispered. Still nothing, she wasn't in good shape at all.

"Hn. What are you doing here Kurama?"

He looked over at his fire demon friend as he carefully picked up Aurora bridal style.

"I was looking for you, there was word from Koenma and it sounded urgent. It looks as if we must take care of Miss. Aurora first though..." he looked down at her with a soft look. Poor girl, so fragile. Anger began to boil inside his stomach as he wanted to hurt the person who did this!

"Whatever. Fine." Hiei replied, not caring and not exactly minding either. Hey, she did bring him sweet snow after all! She was at least good for something! Kurama eyed him, surprised that he actually didn't refuse that offer. Normally Hiei didn't care at all what happened to humans, and Aurora should have been no exception.

Kurama held her close, but not too close for when he did she let out a yelp of hurt. He nodded in silent agreement with Hiei and they both took off in the direction that Aurora would be safe. Kurama's home.

A couple hours later had passed and Kurama had checked over the badly hurt Aurora. The poor thing had bruises in places that no woman should ever experience. He had used a few potions to help heal most of her wounds, but she had yet to awake from her slumber. He was relieved to know that she was going to be alright, but still had anger built up as to the one who had done this. Or multiple people had done, from what it looked like. Kurama still knelt beside his bed as she slept soundly on it.

Honestly, it had been such a long time since he saw his good childhood friend. Aurora Annabelle Yumira, should be about 17 now, still looked to be the sweetest girl ever. He studied her soft features; her hair was much longer and much more wild than he remembered. She had grown into her body that was for sure, with curves he didn't realize she could have produced. She had always been an attractive girl, and he remembered when they were growing up together, he would always protect her and she even had a small crush on him. He loved her big brown eyes, which still seemed to be the same. Her lips were smaller and sweet looking, she still looked so innocent.

How could anyone hurt her like this?

Kurama reached over and brushed her hair off her cheek and gently stroked it. They had always been so close, but after her father had passed away, she had to move in with her Aunt and Uncle and they traveled a lot for work.

He never saw her again after that.

The door opened and Kurama quickly pulled away, standing to his feet and watched as Hiei entered the room. His eyes traveled over and looked at the girl, then back to Kurama.

"What's her diagnosis?" he asked, a little sarcastically, but actually curious.

Kurama raised a brow at his question, but rubbed it off and looked back down at her.

"Annie is alright. Just got to wait till she wakes up to find out what happened."

"Hn. It looks pretty obvious as to what had happened to her, fox." he snorted.

Kurama glared a bit at his short friend, knowing he was right, but still, he didn't have to be so blunt about it. "I want to know who did this."

"Why do you care so much?" Hiei asked.

"Annie is an old friend, and the sweetest girl there is. She shouldn't have to go through something like this." Kurama sighed. "I'm guess everyone is here then?"

"Hn. You mean, Yusuke and the idiot? Then yes."

Hiei watched as Kurama looked down once more at Aurora and then turned his attention back to the task at hand. He made his way out of the room to join with the rest of the group. Hiei waited and walked out last, but not before getting a good look at Aurora himself. There was something different about her and he was going to find out what it was, one way or another.

He also walked out and shut the door behind him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor in front of the box communicator, as Hiei and Kurama stood and watched the small screen. Within seconds the screen turned on and Koenma appeared, looking troubled as usual.

"So what's this about toddler?" Yusuke sighed. He was on a date with Keiko when he had to ditch her for seeing Koenma. This meant, he was going to have to make it up to his girlfriend once again. Damn job.

"Well Yusuke, if you let me speak then maybe you'll know!" he snapped, already annoyed.

"Fine, whatever."

"Ahem! Well, I have gathered you all here today to inform you of something troubling..."

"Your constipated again?" Yusuke chimed in.

"Shut up Yusuke! And no, thank you very much, I got that taken care of last week. Anyways, as I was saying, there has been word that some demons have made it into the human world and are in search for something." he went quiet for a moment.

"For what?" Kurama asked, intently listening.

"That's uh... the thing. We don't know."

"Wow, what a way to stay one step ahead Koenma." Yusuke glared.

"SO what!" Kuwabara put in his two sense, well if he had any. They all gave him their attention. "We will just find then and defeat them! No need to worry about... whatever it is we don't know!"

They all gave him a blank stare as they all found his choice of words... stupid? Yeah that.

"These are no ordinary demons, Kuwabara. They have been able to mask their appearance, and we can't even sense them. They have found a way to become human, in the sense that we can't tell that their demons. We would need to be able to see through dimensions, which is hard to do since there are so many that they could be in."

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Yusuke asked, still upset because this all seemed so stupid.

"Well, just keep an eye out. As soon as I find out more, I will let you know." The screen went black and Yusuke started yelling at the screen as if Koenma could still hear him.

"Well, this is truly interesting." Kurama spoke as he thought carefully. How could you look for someone who you didn't have any way to find them?

"Shuichi? Hiei? Yusuke? Kuwabara? What are you all doing here?" a small sweet voice filled the room as they all looked behind them to see Aurora standing there, confused. "And... who was that child on the screen?"

**Author's Note:**

Okay all! SO here is my first fan fic in a longgg time! I hope you like, there is a lot more in store for this one! Review and let me know what you think! :D Thanks so much! It will get better with time!

Sachiya!


	2. Heaven Found In Food?

"You're awake finally." The red headed Kurama spoke softly towards her, glad to see that she finally was moving much better now. He watched as her eyes searched each one of them, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes... "She still didn't reply fully. So many thoughts! So many Questions! Which one did she ask first? She shifted slightly, tucking her dark messy brown hair behind her ear.

Kurama walked towards her and smiled softly, her brown eyes connecting with his green ones. "How are you feeling?"

"Well... confused, mostly. I am a curious as to why I feel better though, physically... You all know each other?" she finally asked, looking around again at the others.

"Yes Annie, but may I ask... how is it that you know all of them?" Kurama asked, causing her to smile softly.

"Yeah, considering I don't know who you are." Yusuke pointed out, trying to concentrate on where he knew her from. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it...

"Awww come on Urameshi! You don't remember Miss. Aurora from last semester? It wasn't that long ago!" Kuwabara explained and Yusuke's face lit up right then.

"I remember now! Hey, Kuwabara, isn't she the hott chick that was tutoring you in math that you had a crush on!" he snickered, causing his orange haired friend to turn red.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI! And yes... that was until I met the love of my life!" he sighed, as he began to see hearts all around him. "Oh Yukina!" Everyone began to ignore him as he went off into his own little world for a bit. Hiei just glaring at him.

"Hey, sorry about not remembering." Yusuke told her, standing and rubbing the back of his head, chuckling a bit.

"It's no big deal. I'm kind of used to that anyway." she replied, not trying to sound pathetic, but just speaking the truth. "So, yeah, I know Yusuke from school, as well as Kuwabara... Hiei well..." her brown eyes looked over at him and waited for a moment, thinking about her response to that one. "It's a long story I guess." She stated, watching as his crimson eyes met hers for a brief moment.

"Hn." he looked away and began to walk towards the door.

"Where ya going shorty!" Kuwabara asked randomly towards the fire demon.

"You all are boring me. I have better things to do than to take a trip down memory lane." Hiei stated, walking out without another word. Aurora looked down, saddened by his sudden departure. He always fled when she tried to talk to him about that day and it really bothered her.

"Well that was pleasant of him." Yusuke mocked, sighing as he looked over at Kuwabara. "We should probably be going too though." his attention when to Kurama and Aurora then. "Sorry for not staying, I promised Keiko I would meet up with her as soon as possible. Hopefully she isn't pissed at me."

"It's no problem, Yusuke. We will speak again soon." Kurama expressed, knowing their attention would be on their case soon, but for now, he wanted to be with Aurora, and find out who did all that horrible stuff to her delicate body.

They both watched and said their goodbyes to the two men as they left, leaving them alone once again. Kurama's eyes looked over at hers, as she smiled at him.

"Annie, I must speak with you about earlier."

"Earlier?" she asked confused, at least for a moment. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she felt her heart began to pound. "What time is it!"

"It's almost eight PM. Why?" he replied.

"I have to go, I'm sorry!" she panicked, quickly making her way towards the door. "I'm going to be late, and I can't be late again!" she freaked, reaching for the door handle.

She couldn't believe her eyes when Kurama ran over and held the door shut so she was trapped inside. "You are not going anywhere, Aurora."

"Let me go Shuichi!" she pleaded, knowing quite well what would become of her if she was late again. It was Friday. Fridays were always 'friends' night. If she missed this, she would be dead. She studied his features and saw the concern on his face. "I know your worried but-"

"Do you even know how badly hurt you were when I found you!" he gave her a stern look, towering over her. Her hand still on the door knob, hoping, no praying yet again that he would move his force from the door.

"Yes! I know quite well actually! And if you don't want that happening again, you'll let me go before I'm late!" she tried to explain.

Kurama saw the tears filling up her eyes as she pleaded with him. He wanted to let her go, but knew that if he did what she wanted, it would all fall on his shoulders if something were to happen to her.

"I don't understand, Aurora, your father has been dead for years!"

"I HAVE to go!"

"I will not let you go and be beaten like that again!"

"You don't understand!" she cried, removing her hand from the door and hugging herself. "He will find me and he will kill me Shuichi... I have no choice..."

Kurama took a step closer to her and lifted her chin gently with his hand. He finally got to look at her and take in the sight of her eyes. Eyes were the key to your soul and he wanted to see for sure if she was alright. Her brown eyes seemed lifeless as he finally caught them with his own.

"I cannot let you go. Please try to understand me, Aurora. We grew up together, you were my best friend. I never really had a friend that I cared for back then, except you, but things still haven't changed between us. Just lots of time. I do not want to see you hurt, and will not allow it to happen. Please, stay here, I can keep you safe!"

"Oh Shuichi... "she cried, for the first time breaking down and giving in to a male's request. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, him doing the same back. "I...I may act tough around him... I might fight every time, even knowing the outcome... I may refuse to be like them or to be... "she sobbed into his chest, unable to finish that sentence.

"Your safe here."

"I'm scared." she finally admitted. No matter how many times she had truly tried to run away, 'He' had always found her. She was his source for entertainment and pleasure, as well as for his friends and he didn't take well for her to disappear. Her heart fell in fear, but yet she felt a bit... relieved...

"I know. I am here though, and I won't let anything happen to you." He comforted her and allowed her to take her time to calm herself down. They stood there for quite a while, until she became tired and then made her way towards the couch, not straying far from Kurama's side.

"Where is your mother?" she asked him, sniffling and accepting a blanket that he handed her. She wrapped it around herself and held it close as if in a cocoon. Her brown eyes studied her good green eyed friend's.

"Her and my step-father took my younger brother out of town for a week."

"Oh... you have a new family now?" she asked, as he took a seat next to her.

"Yes, she just married a while ago. He had a son; in turn I have a new brother."

"Must be nice." she yawned, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, it's quite the change, but nice none the less. You moved in with your Aunt and Uncle, correct?"

Aurora shifted uncomfortably in her seat, scooting a bit closer to Kurama, still awaiting Jack to come find her. "Uh, yeah."

"How are they?"

"Oh... we um..." she tried to find the words to say. "They are just fine. Still traveling all the time, ya know? I stay home though; I would rather stay home and study."

Kurama looked at her, a bit confused at her statement. "You've always wanted to travel."

"People change." she whispered bitterly through gritted teeth. "and yet... they are all the same." she added, sounding perfectly fine in her own thoughts, but confusing Kurama all the more.

"Why don't you try to get some rest, Annie." he finally suggested, seeing that she was reacting strange to this conversation. He needed some time to think, to understand what she had been saying.

"Can we just watch TV or something?" She suggested instead. He of course, didn't refuse and grabbed the remote that lay on the table beside him. Turning on the TV they began to watch just a random show that was on, allowing time to pass in silence.

Now Kurama waited for her to fall asleep, which took forever to do. He smiled softly at his dear old friend who had curled up in the blanket, against him, head on his lap. Her brown curly hair still untamed as she slept soundly. He sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy to work with. He really did want her to be safe, for she was purely innocent.

Kurama relaxed and leaned his head back, remembering a certain time...

_Young Kurama sat outside under a tree, reading through one of his favorite books. School just got out and instead of going straight home today, he decided to head to the library and grab a few text books. He had such a fetish for learning, for it's the only thing that has really kept him alive all these years. He had to learn, to be one step ahead of everyone else. _

_"Wahhhh-Ahhh!" a sweet voice screamed and Kurama instantly caught sight of a girl, closer to his age. He watched in surprise as she fell face forward, tripping over a something or... nothing it would seem. A stack of books in her arms leading the way towards the ground. He didn't have enough time to react when her face made impact with the dirt. _

_"Oh my, are you alright!" he got up and went over instantly, wanting to check on her. Her head rose and looked at him. A grin appeared on his face and he tried so hard not to laugh, but it came out none the less. Kurama was there, bending over laughing at the girl with her face covered in dirt and grass all over. _

_"Oh yeah, laugh it up." she glared. "Jackass." she whispered as she rose to her knees, wiping her face off with her shirt and then started to collect her books. _

_"Oh I'm so sorry." he tried to calm down, smiling brightly at her. "I really did not mean to make you upset." _

_"Oh that's what you were doing? That came across loud and clear." she raised a brow, her brown eyes still lightly glaring at him. She did have to admit that if it were the other way around, she probably would have laughed too. Sighing she finished getting her books and slowly rose to her feet. Kurama doing the same. _

_"Like I said, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I'm Shuichi Minamino. You?" he asked her. _

_"Aurora Annabelle Yumira. But I like to go by Annie." she nodded, finally a small smile appearing on her face. _

_"Can I help you carry anything home?" he offered, but her eyes only got wide. _

_"Oh no, thank you though. I'm fine, no damage done!" she chuckled, rubbing at the side of her head. _

_"What are you reading?" _

_"Oh these?" her eyes gestured towards her full arms. "I kind of suck at math. Trying to study hard so that I can pass my classes." _

_Hmmm, a dedicated girl. That was something he liked to see. "Well, if you'd like, I can make up for my rude behavior and show you some tricks. I am quite good at math." He offered yet again. She thought for a moment, giving him a confused look. Why would he want to help her at all? She was no one of importance anyways. _

_"Sure, I'd love that." she replied without thinking about it first. "We can meet here tomorrow? Same time?" _

_"Perfect." _

_He couldn't help but smile ta the girl as she did. Her whole face seemed to light up as her lips curled into what should be a natural position for her. It seemed though as if she didn't smile often, for after a moment her smile was lost and she nodded, taking off in the direction of her home._

The sun shined through the windows and onto Aurora's delicate face. She groaned at the sudden realization that it was morning. She began to rub her eyes, slowly opening them as she sat up from her sleeping position. Aurora stretched her small frame as the blanket rolled off her shoulders, and then she looked over at the seat beside her.

She was alone.

Panic filled her as she remembered the past night. She never went home, and now she was alone! She was dead! Where was Shuichi! Aurora looked around the room in frenzy, when her eyes rested upon a short fire demon with unnatural hair.

"Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn." he glared at her, then turning his gaze back out the window. He sat there in front of it, wishing he was in Makai.

"Where's Shuichi?" she tried again, her hand clinging to her chest to try and stop her heart from beating so fast.

"Hn. He had to run off to school and insisted that I stay here and keep you safe. Waste of time if you ask me. I detest babysitting."

"Oh." she looked down. That one hurt, but she didn't care. If he wanted to hurt her fully, he would have to try a lot harder than that. She's heard that one before. "Well then why did you stay?" she asked, actually curious.

"As a favor." he replied, surprisingly not meanly. Hmm... they must be good friends then. Hiei didn't seem the type to do what was asked of him.

A small smile appeared on Aurora's face as she thought about it. Kurama had a way with making friends. He was gentle and kind and very smart. He always knew things in advance. She strived to be like him after her father died.

"What on earth is causing you smile." he asked, only his eyes focusing on her. He glared softly as she looked at him with the same smile. "I just find it strange how you and Shuichi are friends. I mean..." she hesitated. Would he run away again? "What I saw... that day..."

"I'm done talking." he snapped, looking away.

"Right." she sighed. Would he ever face what happened? Hmmm... maybe... just maybe. A smirk played on Aurora's face as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Hiei's eyes followed her, still glaring. What could she possibly be up to?

After a short time of her disappearing Hiei picked up the scent of something cooking. He cringed his nose as if it smelled nasty. In all reality he was fighting off the urge to go see what it was, for it smelled amazing. Strange feelings seemed to fill his body as it seemed to have a mind of its own. His own stomach growled at just the smell of that damn food!

Finally he closed his eyes and took in a big whiff of the air. The smell of was of something spicy, or had a lot of spices to it... and then a mix of something sweet filled his senses. It was a strawberry scent, he recalled.

That damn woman and those smells!

Hiei quickly got up from his seat in the window and made his way to the kitchen. He spotted Aurora cooking something, an apron around her tiny waist causing Hiei to spot all her curves. She had all the right stuff in all the right places that was for sure. Her back was turned to him as he crossed his arms and put a scowl on his face.

"What on earth is that smell?" he demanded to know, causing Aurora to look over to shoulder and meet his crimson eyes.

"Ahhh, well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"I hate playing games woman."

"My name is Aurora."

"That's not of any importance to me." he replied back.

"Well then..." she looked back down at the food before her. "Guess that means I have to eat all this by myself then... since... who I am and what I do is of no importance." she smiled and continued to cook, the steam rising and causing her face to turn red with heat. A pair of crimson eyes continued to watch her closely as she bent over and pulled out a tray from the oven. A huge blast of strawberry and cinnamon filled the room as she did so, causing Hiei's stomach to growl even more. His senses calling out for whatever that was.

"Hn."

"You know Hiei... I did make enough for both of us to eat this... I have my special desert that I've made and a wonderful recipe that I created with this stir fry. Her brown eyes found his crimson ones once again and he glared. "Look, all I ask is that after we are done eating, that we possibly talk about what happened?" she raised a brown in question. She watched his features and finally he looked away.

"Whatever."

She took that as a yes, as he stomach growled again, loud enough for her to hear. It made her giggle and smile. He was one interesting demon that was for sure.

Hiei walked out of the room and sat down, waiting for the food. Aurora within minutes brought out a plate for him and herself. She had to make a couple trips, bringing out their share of desert and something to drink. She also saved some for Kurama, but she would put that away later for him.

Taking a seat at the table in front of the couch she smiled and began to eat slowly, watching Hiei stare at his food. After a brief moment, Hiei finally decided to dig in and boy was he in for a shock. His eyes went wide as he looked at the food in disbelief. "What the hell is this witchcraft!" he demanded to know.

Aurora laughed as she tried to reply. That was surly a different reply than she was used to. "I love to cook once in a while. You like?" she asked and her own eyes went wide as he attacked the food, shoving pieces into his mouth as if he was Yusuke eating! "Wow..." she chuckled, putting another bite into her own mouth. Hmmm. She liked this. "So Hiei... about that day..."

He stopped instantly, plate in hand by his face, and glared at her. Swallowing he finally spoke. "I thought you said _after_ we finish eating."

"Oh right! Yes... Sorry." Aurora chuckled again as he went back to shoving his face full of food. Never had she seen anyone eat her cooking like that before. No matter, she got her way and soon, she would hopefully get things resolved between them.

Hiei finished, went into the kitchen for seconds and then devoured that plate as well, and then went for the desert. Aurora had less on her plate, her stomach still upset from worry. She soon finished as well though, and sighed with satisfaction. Hiei sat there staring at the empty plate as if something was going to happen.

"You... alright?"

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" he asked, still studying the plate.

"Oh well um... I learned on my own I guess." she waited for a response but when none came she changed the subject. "So about before..."

"Hn. I'm not talking about that." he looked at her and watched as her brown eyes widened.

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind." he cut her off.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well that was a shitty move." He smirked as if he won something and Aurora just sighed. She wasn't expecting that but oh well, she never got her way in life anyways, and why would this be any different?

"You'll live." he told her, getting up and climbing back into the window. He now ignored her all together and she just mumbled to herself as she took the dirty dishes back into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

Thoughts filled her mind as the hot water washed over her hands as they lathered the dishes clean. Would she really be able to stay here? Be safe? Never have to see that bastard and his friends again? Kurama seemed sure of it, but she wasn't so sure.

He just didn't realize what kind of man he was.

He was evil, pure evil. If everyone knew what her father did, which was made public many years ago, and then he would be a saint compared to Jack. Chills ran down her spine and her stomach turned as she realized that he was probably looking for her already. Would she have to stay inside forever? Be trapped once again in fear of that man finding her? Tears pricked her eyes.

She needed to get out.

Hiei sat there, fully satisfied with the food he just ate and his full belly. It's been a long time, maybe even the first time he felt this good after eating human food. Normally Keiko cooked or Kurama made something up him, other times he just fended for himself. All three weren't bad, but those three weren't heavenly.

Hiei glared out at the town. Stupid woman creating such a desire in his body, even if it was just for food. Of all people, it had to be that one. He cringed at the memory that was now haunting him. He couldn't believe such things happened with such a pathetic weak human. Fighting the urge to kill something, he shifted in his seat, changing his thought process to what the woman might cook next. Hmmm...

Damnit. There he went again, actually thinking of a way to keep her around. First it was because she continuously brought him sweet snow, his favorite food, and now it was the cooking. She had to be a witch. "Hn." He would have none of it. He didn't care what happened to her, and he was just using her for the food.

More thoughts of that day ran through his mind and he growled in frustration.

Will those thoughts ever leave! They were like a nightmare playing during the day!

Hiei still heard the water running as well as some clanking coming from the kitchen. Hmmm... he really needed to get away from that woman and her damn spells. She would be fine without him here. She was smart enough, well he thought anyways, to stay here and wait for Kurama to come home. He would just have to explain that it wasn't a babysitter to the fox.

Especially of that woman.

Opening the window, Hiei disappeared instantly, leaving Aurora, or so he thought, alone in the home.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my own character, Aurora Yumira.

**Author's Note:** Okay! So there we are! How was this chapter? I'm really trying to keep everyone it character, but that's what I have always struggled with. Hmmm. How's it looking so far? Are you curious as to what had happened between the two? Tehe. Review and let me know! I would love feedback! :D Ta ta for now!

Sachiya


	3. Fighting Truth

Aurora looked down and scrubbed the plate as hard as should could, more trying to fight away fear than to fight away the food on it. She was so scared. Her heart raced and she felt sick to her stomach.

Someone was watching her.

Chills went down her spine as she continued to act like nothing was happening. She didn't know what to do, she knew, or at least thought that she knew that someone was behind her. Someone that wasn't Hiei, and wasn't Kurama.

Should she turn around? Get the first surprise in? Then a thought ran through her head and her eyes went wide.

What if it was Jack?

Tears began to prick at her eyes as she breathed heavily, slowing down her washing so that she could hear if there was any movement.

"I'm pretty sure the plate is clean, dear Aurora." a male's voice spoke softly to her.

She stiffened. She wasn't crazy, there was someone there... but the thing was... she didn't reconize that voice.

Aurora slowly stopped and turned her head in the direction behind her. The face she saw was not one she expected. It was a relief, but yet an even scarier notion. Who was this?

A tall, well-built blonde haired man with blue eyes stood before her. She gulped and pulled away from the sink to dry her hands on her apron. He wore a jeans and a button up shirt that was half undone. You could see his nice chest underneath and his strong arms through the shirt.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she managed to ask without her voice shaking. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and her heart jumped, like; in a good way. She watched as he took a few steps closer to her, smiling softly at her small frame. A red tint found its way towards her cheeks as Aurora felt lost in his eyes.

"Not quite yet, my dear." he whispered to her. His body now only merely a few inches from hers and she couldn't move. What was going on? She couldn't shake this feeling of being controlled. Yet she felt safe... well... sort of. Aurora could see the softness and passion in his eyes as he moved even closer.

His hand raised, it came down and gently rubbed her cheek of a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in a soft whisper. His touch... was so gentle. What the hell was wrong with her! She swore that he could ask her to do anything and she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

He was so good looking. He was strong, he was powerful, she could tell. His hair messy and a bit longer and his voice soothing. The one thing though, his eyes, is what she couldn't resist.

"I'm your future..." he leaned down and whispered softly against her lips. Her cheeks burned again and she felt a bit weak at the knees. Was this really happening? A smirk appeared across his lips as he pulled back, doing the job he came here for. "Soon, my sweet woman, I will come for you... wait for me... come to me when I call..." he told her.

Aurora nodded and agreed without even thinking. "I will."

"Good." he smiled. "Till next time..." he bowed and turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Aurora yelled to stop him. Where was he going! She didn't even know his name! She felt a yearning to be with him and he was leaving! "Where are you going!"

He only looked over his shoulder and gave her a glace once more, causing her to stay still. Her heart raced.

"I cannot stay. I will be back for you, I promise." he held up a single finger up to his lips. "Shhh... don't tell anyone though..."

"Never..." she replied, watching him walk out of her life for the time being. Who the hell was he? Aurora held her chest as her heart still didn't seem to want to calm down. Her body felt so strange, and that was the last person she ever expected to be there. Saddened, she realized she never got his name.

Aurora shook it off, or at least tried too anyways. Finally a few minutes she regained movement in her limbs and began to clean up once again. She put away Kurama's food in silence, trying to comprehend what happened.

Soon, she sighed and made her way towards the couch once again. Everything done fears and worries and mysteries surrounded her mind. This was so confusing! She didn't know what to think or to say or to do. Should she stay here? Go back to her life with Jack? Or should she wait... for him. Whoever he was anyways. She was so drawn to him, almost as much as she was drawn to...

Hiei, where was he! Her eyes went wide and she panicked and looked around the room.

"Hiei!" she called. Nothing. Her head hung low, she felt abandoned. He didn't like her anyways it seemed. Was everyone out to just use her? Aurora curled up into a ball where she sat and laid her head down, closing her eyes as she felt the darkness surround her.

_Fear. Anger. Lust. Love. Hope. Dread. Longing._

_She longed for the touch of a gentle loving hand. Of an embrace of true beauty and not of evil and lust. She felt trapped, felt caged, like a rat or a bird unable to gain freedom no matter how much she tried. _

_The emotions so overwhelming, so overpowering, she was lost in a sea of actions that did not belong to her, but yet, she longed for. _

_A forceful but soft hand touched her cheek, causing her to suck in a breath. It was so hard to breathe in this state, so hard to focus, to see clearly. Another hand came up and cupped her other cheek, holding her face in place. They felt so reassuring, different than what she was used to. She felt... tenderness... understanding... longing..._

_They were true to what she had been needing... _

_Unable to see in front of her, she moved anyways, feeling herself drawn to the person before her. Soon, her mouth found theirs, and she felt... lost but... in security and not in evil... _

_She craved more. _

_It was so different; it's been what she had been looking for ever since her father first touched her. This time though, it would be on account of her wanting it too, not done by force. Taking another kiss from the person in front of her, she then began to feel other emotions. _

_Hatred. Anger. Wanting to be accepted. Hurt. Cold. Numb. Hope._

_She felt the sadness of their heart, the longing that she felt, the desires of her heart and the fear that came with all of it. She saw flashes of images that she took in as painful and evil. _

_She understood, greatly. _

_Emotions from both parties exploded and intertwined, both understanding and both wanting the same thing... Their bodies came together and began to make love in the most intimate way, allowing all walls and barriers to come down. This was it, this was what they desired, and this was heaven._

_For a brief moment, they were meant for each other._

"Aurora!" Kurama's voice gently asked, waking Aurora from her slumber. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry Kurama before her. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she gasped out in fear.

"What the hell!" her eyes wide, she saw before her a man, with Kurama's features, but with long silver hair and ears that came out of his head. He was very good looking, but she swore that it was Kurama's voice that awoke her!

"Annie! What's wrong!" he asked again, and that's when the image of that fox man began to fade and she once again saw the red headed friend in front of her.

"Shuichi!" she questioned. His green eyes gave her a confused look.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" he asked, very concerned. She was acting so strange, and he only hoped that she was alright. He had come home to find her almost in a fever like state while she slept on the couch. He woke her to make sure she was feeling alright and now she was acting like this?

"Oh my..." she sighed and held her chest. "Sorry about that... I um... thought I saw something..."

"Like what may I ask?" he raised a brow of his.

"Oh... umm... nothing... just a spider a bug or something like that... no big..." she lied.

"If you say so." he held out a hand to her and helped her to stand up. Aurora took it and stood slowly, still trying to figure out what that was. Great, she was starting to see things again!

This was never good.

"Did Hiei ever come back?"

"Afraid not." Kurama told her, knowing that he left Aurora alone since he came to see him right after. Kurama wasn't exactly happy about that. She needed protection and security right now and he didn't understand why Hiei had such a big problem with being with this woman for a short amount of time. Did something happen between them?

"Ahh... School is out?" she asked him, looking up and smiling softly at him.

"Yes, sorry I had to leave you Annie. I had promised that I would tutor-"

Aurora held up her hand. "No need to explain, Shuichi. I totally understand."

Sighing he smiled back. "Thank you. I won't be leaving you alone though, that's for sure. I will make sure your taken care of as much as possible." he told her, gently touching her cheek.

She loved how sweet he was. He was always so protective and such a good friend. Sadly, he wasn't able to be there to save her all those nights with her father and now with Jack. Only she was there, being hurt, abused and destroyed from the inside out. No one understood...

A flash of her dream came into her thoughts. Well, maybe someone did. It was strange and she felt at peace when it came to that dream, as much as it was confusing and strange.

"You hungry Annie?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" she smiled brightly remembering what she did. "I made you something to eat!" she quickly turned on her heels and ran into the kitchen to prepare the food that she had made for him.

Kurama smiled, still unsure about what was going to be happening. He felt like something big was going to be happening soon, but he didn't know what or to who.

He had a hunch though, and he didn't like what he was feeling. Aurora was such a sweet girl and had already been through so much. Still he didn't know the full extent on what she's been dealing with, so he would have to find out soon. He felt that might lead to the key that would give him some insight to what might happen.

He walked towards the kitchen of his home and eyed the friend of his. She smiled, getting around food that was already cooked and warming it up in the microwave. She had such joy it seemed, and she seemed exactly the same. Who was she with now that would hurt her in such a way? Didn't her Aunt and Uncle check up on her at all?

Did anything even change after her father died? Kurama remembered how it was before when he found out about him and her situation at home. It crushed him.

_7 years ago..._

_Aurora held herself up as her body wanted to collapse to the wood below her. The trees blew a soft gust of wind, carrying her tears down her cheeks. She held herself, cold and lifelessness engulfing her entire being. Her body hurt, but her heart hurt the worst. She had did the worst thing possible... she went against her father. _

_She turned him in, and that morning he said such hurtful things to her, threats of all kinds towards her. The police came and cuffed him, his piercing eyes etched in her mind forever as she watched him being taken away. Soon, she would have to go to trial and go against him once again. Her own father. _

_She loved him. _

_It didn't matter what he had done, he was still her father and she still loved him. She should have known better than to listen to anyone but herself! She should have stayed quiet, should have just pushed through the pain, allowed her father to truly be happy and to be happy with her. _

_"You did the right thing Annie." _

_She didn't even look his direction, knowing that voice. "I betrayed him, Shuichi." she tried to not whimper. _

_She heard a few steps taken closer to her, and then a gently hand on her shoulder. _

_"He betrayed you, Annie." _

_She shut her eyes tightly, knowing it was true, but still didn't want to believe it. He was her father, he loved her, and she didn't have anyone else! Her heart hurt and so did her head. What was going to happen now?_

_"He loved me, Shuichi... he really did... he just... didn't know how to love the right way..." _

_"That wasn't love, Annie. That was pure lust and pure evil. He used you, and made you think it was his way of showing affection."_

_She turned her head sharply and glared at the red head. "How would you know! Where you there when he tucked me into bed? Called out to me and locked me in a room with him almost every night! How he told me he loved me... to be a good girl and... and..." She couldn't finish as she knew he was right once again. Tears began to pour down her cheeks even harder as Kurama slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She had only turned 10 years old last week, and now her life was over. _

_"I'm sorry, Annie. I really am." _

_"Oh Shuichi! Why is this happening to me!" she cried into his chest. _

_It was only a short time after, right before trial that she had found out that her father had been killed in jail. They had found out that he was a child rapist and ended up killing him a few nights before. They believed he didn't deserve the chance to get out. _

_That's when Aurora ended up being placed with her Aunt and Uncle instead of being put into the foster care system. Kurama saw her for a short time after all that happened, but then she ended up moving and they hadn't spoken since._

"I hope you end up liking it! Hiei actually seemed to enjoy it, so I guess that says something, huh?" she giggled and got the plate together.

Kurama smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I guess that does say something."

Aurora and Kurama went back into the living room and she watched as he ate. He smiled and complimented every bite, making her smile with joy. He truly did love the food, but still other things were bothering him. That sat and talked about random things while he ate, but after a while silence grew between the two after he had finished. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Aurora, what... happened?"

She furrowed a brow, knowing quite well what he was talking about, but played dumb instead. "I don't know what you're talking about." she shifted uncomfortably in her spot in the couch across from Kurama who was still sitting on the floor on the other side of the small coffee table.

"We need to discuss this, Aurora." he told her, being a bit more stern. She adverted her gaze and changed positions on the couch.

"There's nothing that needs to be said." she replied again. She did NOT want to go into this again. Fear filled her stomach and she felt a bit woozy.

Kurama was trying hard to not become annoyed with this brown haired woman, but he cared for her and the fact that she didn't want to talk to him about such an important thing, made him upset. "You know there is. You know you can talk to me about anything... I want to help."

She shifted again, knowing he was telling the truth, but she felt so embarrassed yet once again. Being caught in the same situation like all those years ago... it wasn't easy.

"I would rather not talk to anyone about it, Shuichi. Plain and simple."

"Not exactly."

"What do you want from me!" she huffed, looking and him finally and standing to her feet. For once he looked up at her to meet her gaze.

"To tell me the truth."

She bit her at her lower lip as she felt the tears prickling behind her eyes.

"No. I can't."

Sighing he stood as well, finally looking back down at her short figure. "Why not then?"

She looked away from him, taking a deep breath and trying to find the right words to say.

"Aurora!" he pushed further.

"Because I can't handle feeling like a damn victim!" she finally snapped, wiping quickly away the one tear that had fell.

"What do you mean?"

"Shuichi... I know you mean well, I do. Thing is, I am doing just fine not being all 'oh poor me' to everyone I see because I am able to handle things just fine! I am strong, and if I go around telling everyone what's really been happening, then you and everyone else will look at me like I'm in such a horrible position and that I'm such... such a.. Victim. How can I see myself any different if everyone treats me like that! Huh!"

Would he understand?

Her eyes went wide when he took her hands with his own and held them, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"Aurora, you are NOT a victim! You are a wonderful, amazing, smart girl, who just needs help to find her path in life. One that does not involve being abused on a regular basis."

That was it; she lost it and began to sob. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. How could he be this wonderful? But such a good friend!

"Fine... I'll tell you but... not yet." she tried to calm herself. "I'm not ready yet... but I promise I will as soon as I find the right time..."

Sighing he nodded. "Alright. I'll wait till you're ready, but you must tell me as soon as you can. We need to get this figured out so that we can keep you safe."

_In another location:_

"Master, how are we to get her when she is with the Spirit Detective and his members?" a man bowed and asked his leader who sat at the head of a large dinner table.

"Ahhh, you see, that's what your misreading." he told him. The man's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"You want her there with them! But how are we to go about our plan without her?"

"She's right where I want her. Soon she will realize her potential and then." a grinned appeared across his features. Enjoyment flowing through his veins. "Everything will go as planned."

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! Just my own characters!

**Author's Note:** Sooooo whatcha think! Hmmm? If you like, please review! And thank you sooo much Mizuki Nashi! :D Hope you liked! Until next time, review and see ya later!

Sachiya!


End file.
